Je suis venue te dire
by Edwilya
Summary: C'est que tu vois, Fabian, j'ai jamais été très courageuse. Tomber amoureuse de toi est la chose la plus défendue que j'ai jamais faite. Alors t'épouser...


Ceci est une réponse à un concours sur HPF sur une demande en mariage où la phrase "Voulez-vous m'épouser ?" devait apparaitre. J'ai choisi le couple Narcissa/Fabian. Si ils vous plaisent, j'ai déjà écrit une minific de deux chapitres sur eux (Envole-toi : s/8758767/1/Envole-toi) que vous pouvez lire avant celle-ci mais ce n'est pas nécessaire indispensablement.

Bonne lecture !

Je ne demandais rien, moi ce jour-là. Il faisait beau, et cette sortie à Pré-au-lard s'annonçait comme toutes les autres. J'étais allée chez Scribenpenne, alors que Lucius et nos amis avaient préféré Honeydukes. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, d'être seule. J'aime être seule. J'ai flâné un temps parmi les encriers et les parchemins neufs, puis je suis sortie.

C'est là que tu m'as attrapée par le bras, pour m'entraîner vers la forêt. J'ai eu peur, tu sais, au début, je ne t'ai pas vu tout de suite. Et lorsque je t'ai reconnu, je crois que j'ai souri. Parce que j'étais heureuse.

Si tu m'avais manqué ? Oui. Cette septième année sans toi était insupportable. Les années précédentes, quand j'allais mal, tu étais là. Mais pas cette fois, tu n'étais plus là. Plus depuis que tu avais quitté Poudlard pour rejoindre l'Ordre. Alors, il y avait un grand vide dans ma poitrine, que je n'arrivais pas à combler. Que je n'essayais même pas de combler.

Je ne te l'ai pas dit ainsi. Je l'ai soufflé à demi-mot, je l'ai caché dans le baiser que l'on a échangé. Mais c'était bien là, dans mon cœur. Tu me manquais.

Puis tu t'es lancé dans une longue tirade. Tes gestes étaient hâtifs, tes paroles précipitées. Tu parlais comme si c'était la dernière chose que tu ferais. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait sortir à tout moment d'un buisson et nous achever.

Et puis, au milieu de ton discours emmêlé, tu l'as lâché. Cette phrase. Celle que je ne voulais pas entendre.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle contrastait avec les mots qui l'entouraient. C'était sacré, solennel. Et j'ai lu dans tes yeux que c'était ce que tu voulais vraiment. Que tu y avais sûrement réfléchi pendant des jours.

Tu m'avais souvent proposé, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, de partir loin, ensemble. Mais pour moi, même si j'aurais tant aimé que ce soit possible, ce n'étaient que des rêves en l'air, des paroles légères d'adolescent.

Sauf que, cette fois-ci, c'était un homme que j'avais devant moi. Qui ne me proposait pas de « partir, loin, loin, loin de tout et de tous » mais de l'épouser. Je n'y étais pas préparée. Et j'étais fiancée à Lucius. Alors, même si je le détestais, j'étais une Black, et les engagements de ce genre, ça signifiait tout de même quelque chose.

Et puis, tu vois, Fabian, ça faisait longtemps que j'y croyais plus, moi à tout ça. Au fait qu'on pouvait être heureux, si on s'en donnait les moyens. Je crois que tu vivais trop dans ton monde. Un monde bien trop heureux que celui que nous avions sous les pieds. C'est ce que je t'ai dit, d'ailleurs. Et ce que tu m'as répondu, je n'y étais pas vraiment préparée.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne te propose pas ça à la volée, ni parce que je suis trop utopiste. Je te le propose parce que j'ai vécu la guerre, durant cette année. Je l'ai vu. Elle est violente, barbare. Je me suis battu, j'ai sauvé des vies, j'en ai pris d'autres. C'est la loi de tous ceux qui combattent pour une cause. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Une chose importante. Tu me manquais. Ta chaleur me manquait, tes bras me manquaient. J'ai réfléchis, tu sais, et puis je me suis dit qu'après tout, si tous ces gens prenaient tous ces risques pour ce en quoi ils croyaient, nous pouvions faire pareil. La vie est un risque, Narcissa. Ce que je te demande, c'est de le prendre avec moi. »

C'était vrai ce que tu disais. Cruellement vrai. Ça résonne encore en moi, je t'entends encore me dire de te suivre, et alors, je me sens affreuse. Parce que je ne l'ai pas fait.

C'est que tu vois, Fabian, j'ai jamais été très courageuse. Tomber amoureuse de toi était la chose la plus défendue que j'ai jamais faite, et encore, je n'avais rien choisi. Alors partir avec toi, renier les Black, mes sœurs, Lucius, mes parents, ma maison, je ne pouvais pas.

« Je peux pas, Fabian. »

T'ai-je dit.

Et je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi immonde qu'à cet instant. Tout me hurlait d'aller avec toi, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai préféré sauvé ma peau. Parce qu'on aurait jamais été tranquilles. On n'aurait jamais été heureux. Les Black sont plutôt rancuniers, et au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Alors je t'ai regardé une dernière fois, toi et tes cheveux roux, toi et ton visage dévasté, et je me suis enfuie. Tu ne m'as pas retenue.

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, Fabian. Parce que, contrairement à ce que je pensais à l'époque, peut-être bien qu'on aurait pu l'être. Heureux. Deux ans plus tard, Meda est partie avec Tonks, un né-moldu, et personne à la maison n'a cherché à la ramener. Ils ont juste effacé son visage à coup de cigarette sur la frise familiale. Et aujourd'hui, elle vit toujours avec ce ce Ted. Alors peut-être que ça aurait pu marcher pour nous. Peut-être que j'aurais pu m'appeler Prewett et être heureuse.

A cause de moi, on ne le saura jamais. Parce que tu es mort, Fabian. Et parce que revenir sur ta tombe, même quarante ans plus tard, ça ne changera rien à l'erreur que j'ai faite ce jour-là. Tant de choses auraient pu être différentes. Peut-être serais-tu encore là ?

Je deviens vieille, Fabian, et plus je vieillis, moins je suis sage. J'étais bien trop obéissante à dix-sept ans. Si tu me redemandais ma main aujourd'hui, je dirais oui. Mille fois oui. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas, d'avoir ce genre de pensées ? De rêver à l'impossible ?

J'ai des remords, tout simplement, et j'aurais préféré avoir des regrets. C'est aussi simple que ça. C'est aussi dur que ça.

Voilà, j'attends vos avis :) Bisous !


End file.
